deaths_unitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Alena Vrzáňová
|formercountry= |birth_date= |birth_place= |hometown= |residence= |death_date= |death_place=Manhattan, New York City, United States |height= |partner= |formerpartner= |coach= |formercoach= Arnold Gerschwiler |choreographer= |formerchoreographer= |skating club= VŠ Praha |retired= |medaltemplates = }} }} Alena "Ája" Vrzáňová ( , also Zanová, married name: Steindler; 16 May 1931 – 30 July 2015), was a Czech figure skater who represented Czechoslovakia in competition. Vrzáňová is the 1949 & 1950 World champion and 1950 European champion. Personal life Vrzáňová was born in Prague, Czechoslovakia in 1931. In addition to figure skating, she also played piano and attended ballet school. After spending the winter of 1949 at home in Czechoslovakia, her father advised her not to come back from the upcoming World Championships and she agreed. She defected from Czechoslovakia during the 1950 World Championships in London and was eventually offered political asylum. Her mother followed her in March under dramatic circumstances – her plane was hijacked. Her father, a professional cello player, visited them several times, but decided not to leave his country permanently. He was held as a political prisoner for 13 years and forced to work in a coal mine.Fox, M., "Aja Zanova, Top Czech Skater Who Defected to West, Dies at 84", New York Times, Aug. 1, 2015. His daughter did not return to Prague until 1990, after the Velvet Revolution. In 1969, Vrzáňová married Czech-born innkeeper Pavel Steindler; they adopted two children. They ran the Duck Joint restaurant in New York City, and later the Czech Pavilion. She died on 30 July 2015 at the age of 84 while living in New York City, in exile.Zemřela krasobruslařská legenda Ája Vrzáňová Career Vrzáňová started sports at the age of three when her parents bought her skis. They spent each winter in the Krkonoše mountains. This tradition was interrupted during the Second World War, and then Vrzáňová started figure skating. The conditions for training were difficult, as she had to train in early winter mornings. Her training sessions were held in darkness because of the dim-out regulations. The sessions took place in the open Štvanice Stadium before the sessions for hockey players, or in the CLTK club tennis courts, which were flooded with water and frozen. In 1946, Vrzáňová became the Czechoslovak junior national champion. In early 1947, she moved to Richmond, London to be coached by Arnold Gerschwiler. In 1947, Vrzáňová won the Czechoslovak national championships and placed 7th at the 1947 World Figure Skating Championships. Vrzáňová represented Czechoslovakia at the 1948 Winter Olympics. She placed fifth in the event, finishing fifth behind compatriot Jiřina Nekolová. In 1949, Vrzáňová was awarded the Silver Medal at the European Championships in Milan and won her first World Championships title in Paris. She seized her chance to win the gold medal as the Olympic runner-up and reigning European Champion Eva Pawlik of Austria had dropped out because of a broken boot heel just before the free program.Figure skating: "Favored to win, Eva Pawlik was forced to withdraw", in: Life Magazine, 14.3.1949Susan D. Russell, "Eva Pawlik and Rudi Seeliger", In: International Figure Skating Magazine, Jan/Feb 2008Matthias Hampe, The genesis of figure skating. Doctoral thesis at the Potsdam University 2010, page 218 At the championship, she was credited as being the first woman to land a double lutz. After winning the 1950 European Championships, she won a second world title at the 1950 World Championships. After this, she went on the European tour instead of going home. Following her competitive career, Vrzáňová moved to the United States and performed for the traveling show Ice Follies for three years under the name "Aja Zanova" then joined the Ice Capades. She also participated in television ads and other shows. After her husband's death, Vrzáňová worked for the Ice Capades and led New York City's largest public ice rink, the Wollman Rink. She was inducted into the World Figure Skating Hall of Fame in 2009. In 2009, Vrzáňová received the title of the Sports Legend of the Czech Republic. In 2012, Czech Foreign Minister Karel Schwarzenberg presented to her the 16th annual Gratias Agit Awards in recognition of those who promote the good name of the Czech Republic abroad. Competitive highlights References }} External links * Sports-reference profile Category:1931 births Category:2015 deaths Category:Czechoslovak female single skaters Category:Czech female single skaters Category:Olympic figure skaters of Czechoslovakia Category:Figure skaters at the 1948 Winter Olympics Category:Sportspeople from Prague Category:Czechoslovak defectors Category:Recipients of Medal of Merit (Czech Republic) Category:World Figure Skating Championships medalists Category:European Figure Skating Championships medalists Category:World Figure Skating Hall of Fame inductees